


Shy Girls Do It Better

by flickawhip



Series: Paige Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Shy!OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Paige loves how shy you are...





	Shy Girls Do It Better

\- Paige is one of your friends  
\- You still get shy around her  
\- She knows  
\- She likes to tease you  
\- She’s very sexual  
\- You always get flustered  
\- You blush easily  
\- You can’t help it  
\- She makes you feel things  
\- Things you aren’t sure you should  
\- She’s just a friend...  
\- Right?  
\- She’s more than a friend  
\- You get worse at talking to her  
\- You find it impossible not to blush  
\- She begins to pick up on it  
\- She stops teasing  
\- She starts to worry  
\- “Babygirl...”  
\- You blush worse at the word  
\- “You’re so cute...”  
\- She moves to slip an arm around you  
\- You begin to giggle  
\- Nervously  
\- “You get so shy.... why?”  
\- You can’t help your mumble  
\- “I kinda... like you...”  
\- “We’re friends... that happens.”  
\- “No... I mean... I like like you...”  
\- Paige grins  
\- She kisses your cheek  
\- “Aw, Babygirl...”  
\- She’s amused  
\- “I like like you too.”


End file.
